This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0066714, filed on Aug. 24, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforcing member for a corner portion of a chassis base of a flat panel display device and a flat panel display module having the same, and more particularly, to a reinforcing member for a chassis base that reinforces a corner portion of the chassis base and a structure in which parts for coupling a display set and a display module can be easily mounted and a display module having the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Conventionally, a display module employed in a plasma display device comprises a display panel, a driving circuit substrate including circuits that drive the display panel, and a chassis that supports the display panel and the driving circuit substrate.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional chassis for a display module.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional chassis 10 has a rectangular shaped chassis base 11, and includes four bending portions 13a, 13b, 13c, and 13d bent at an end portion of a plate on four end parts, that is, upper, lower, left, and right ends, of the chassis 10. Also, a reinforcing member 12 for reinforcing the strength of the chassis base 11 is mounted in a cross direction.
FIG. 2 is a partial perspective view of a magnified portion II of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, a corner portion, where the bending portions 13a and 13b are facing each other, is weak since the corner portion is disconnected to form a bending portion. Therefore, the corner portion is easily damaged during coupling a display module to a display device.
The display module is coupled with a display set which provides an appearance of a display device. To couple the display module with a display set manufactured separately from the display module, additional parts for connecting the display module to the display set are needed to mount on the chassis. However, in a conventional chassis base, the coupling process is troublesome since the conventional chassis base does not have a configuration for efficiently mounting connection parts and the display set may be manufactured in various designs.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of a corner portion on which a reinforcing member is installed on the corner portion of FIG. 2.
Referring to FIG. 3, the corner portion can be reinforced by adding an additional reinforcing member 14 shaped in a plate by covering the corner portion. In this case, the corner portion can be reinforced, but the inconvenience of coupling the display module with the display set in the subsequent process remains.
Therefore, there has been a need to develop a reinforcing member having a new structure that can have a stronger stiffness and be manufactured more efficiently. Further, subsequent processes after coupling a display module with a display set should be more convenient and a display module that employs the reinforcing member needs to be developed.